My Brother's Best Friend
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: This is about a girl who has an actor for a brother and has a crush on his best friend who she's known for 10 years. Will she ever tell him? Will he feel the same way? Will anything happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 1**

**Why Me?**

I was walking through the doors of East High like every normal day. But, of course right when I walked through the doors, everyone stops what they are doing to look at me. I sighed looking around at everyone. Why does this always have to happen to me? Oh right, my brother is the big superstar and his best friend is Zac Efron. How could I possibly forget?

Not that I have anything against Zac or my brother, but when you are the younger sister of a superstar, you never know who your real friends are because most of the people in this school just want to meet Chase or Zac.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." I heard one of my best friends say before everyone looked away quickly and she turned to me. "Hey V."

"Hey A," I giggled as we did our first initial nickname. "Thanks for making them look away."

"Hey, no problem." She giggled. "Remember I know what you are going through."

That's right, Ashley has a sister who is an actress but not as big as my brother, so yeah she sort of understands what I'm going through but not totally. At least she doesn't have a crush on her sister's best friend. Oh woops, did I just spill that out? Ok truth out, I have always liked Zac since the first day I've met him which was like 10 years ago when I was 6. Yeah, my brother and he have been friends for 10 years which is crazy especially when you get into Hollywood and still stay friends. Well anyways, I've always liked him but I never told him and besides he's like 4 years older than me but that is not the big thing. The big this is he's my brother's best friend and I don't think Chase would want me to do start dating his best friend because than he would have to choose sides if we ever break up.

"Yo, earth to Vanessa." Ashley snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I suddenly asked without hearing her.

"I said, have you seen Zac lately?" Ashley looked at her.

Right, Ashley knows about my crush on Zac but she never pushed me into telling him about it because she knew the same reasons I just told you.

"No but he's staying over tonight to hang out with Chase." I sighed. "Why can't Chase just get his own apartment? He's 20 years old, I mean come on."

"Oh don't get mad at him that he doesn't want to leave his baby sister." Ashley giggled and saw my face. "Sorry, but if he ever did get his own apartment, you may never see Zac."

"Like that wouldn't be a terrible thing." I sighed. "He's like another brother and sometimes he gets on my nerves."

"But you like him." I heard the voice of my other best friend behind me and I turned around. "You know you do, no matter what he does."

I sighed knowing they were right, "Come on, lets just get to class."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I'm home!" I screamed through the house as I opened the door and placed my backpack on the floor, "Anyone here?"

"In the living room, sweetie," I heard my Mom say so I followed her voice into the living room, "Hey sweetie. How was school today?"

I shrugged, "Ehh, it was the same as any other day."

"So everyone was staring at you again when you walked through the doors." I nodded and then she sighed, "Sweetie, don't let them get to you. Your brother is just doing his job and his job is acting."

"I know Mom, but sometimes it gets too much." I sighed. "Sometimes I wished that I was Chase Crawford's little sister because then I would have a normal life. Mom, I don't know who my real friends are except of Ashley and Monique. Everyone else just act as my friends to get to Chase and Zac."

"Honey, you know how much Chase loves you." I nodded. "He wouldn't be doing this if it was going to risk your life but the truth is; it isn't risking your life. Just your social network but it will all soon get better. I promise."

"I know Mom, I know." I sighed. "I'm just going to go upstairs and just think about stuff."

I kissed my Mom's cheek before walking to the door and getting my backpack and started walking to the stairs. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, the door opened to reveal my brother and his best friend.

"Hey sis," Chase smiled as he saw me. "How did school treat you today?"

"Same old, same old," I sighed and looked at Zac before going up the stairs to my room.

"Something is up with her." I could hear Chase say to Zac but I just ignored it as I went into my room.

I didn't want Chase to know what was going on with school because then, he would want to do something about it and that would mean quit acting for awhile which I know he wouldn't want to do. So, my Mom and I never told him about how people were treating me at school, it's not like they're treating me bad, it's just too much attention for me.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I just finished all of my homework and needed to go to the bathroom pretty badly. I got off my bed and left my room walking to the bathroom when the door opened and Zac came out blocking the door. Great, conversation time. Don't get me wrong, I do like Zac for a crush but he always seemed to know when something is wrong with me. He scares me sometimes but that's what I like about him.

"Well if it isn't Vanessa Crawford who ignored me when I was at the door." Zac smiled at me.

Oh how I love that smiled. Vanessa snap out of it, Zac is talking to you.

"Right, sorry." I shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't in the mood of talking."

"Alright, what's up?" Great, here he goes again. Reading me like a book like he always does. "You didn't even really talk to Chase and usually you give him a hug when he comes home after not being home for a week."

That is true, Chase has been gone for a week working on his show and I do usually give him a hug because usually I miss having him around but today I just wasn't in the mood especially after that talk I had with my Mom.

"As I said, I just wasn't in the mood." I tried to convince him.

"Vanessa, you know you can tell me anything."

I looked up at him in his eyes, "I know that Zac but I'm fine. Really well not right now, because I really need to use the bathroom."

Zac looked around and realized that he was blocking the way, "Oh right, sorry."

He moved out of my way and I smiled at him before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I sat down on the toilet and was thinking about Zac. He's always worried about me; well that's what happens when you know the guy for 10 years. I guess you can call him like my second brother but that would be disgusting with having this crush on him.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You don't really know her dude." I heard Zac say as I was about to walk in but then decided to listen in on their conversation.

"But dude, I've known her for 5 years. Just there's one problem, she's Vanessa's best friend."

I heard Zac sigh, "Dude, if I was you. I wouldn't want to get in the way of Vanessa's friendship with her because what happens if you guys break up. What will happen with their friendship?"

I sighed because I was thinking about the same thing about Zac and me. Now I know for sure that nothing will happen between us. But I can still dream. Ok so there is one thing I learned is that Chase likes Ashley. Oh she would be happy because I know she's been crushing on my brother since forever. I have no problem with them dating because I know no matter what happens, Ashley and I will always be friends.

Ok, I had enough listening to this conversation. I decided to know on the door and both of them said 'Come in' knowing it was me.

I opened the door, "You knew it was me, didn't you?"

Chase nodded, "We always know when you're at the door since well you are the only one that ever knocks because if Mom or Dad ever need anything, they will just scream my name."

"Well, I feel the love." I giggled as I plopped down on the bed. "So, how was filming?"

"Oh you know, tiring." Chase rolled his eyes as he stood up and lied on the bed next to me. "But I missed you."

I turned my head to look at him, "I missed you too and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I gave you the cold shoulder when you walked through the door."

"Hey, it's ok. I know how high school is." He smiled thinking he knew that was all of it.

"Alright you two, move over." Zac chuckled as he looked like he was feeling left out.

Chase moved over, and then I moved over. Then Zac lied next to me leaving me in the middle of my two favorite guys in the entire world. I'm not kidding; Chase and Zac were always my favorite two guys ever since I was born with Chase and ever since Chase met Zac. Even there was a 4 year old difference between us, I never felt like I was younger than them. When we were younger, they used to let me be with them and wherever they went, they let me go with them. It was the same for high school and when I was a freshman and they were seniors, they always made sure I was taken care of. If anyone messed with me, Ashley, or Monique, oh let me tell you, whoever it was, they were dead. Zac and Chase were the most popular guys in school so I was being stared at all the time so yeah I know, I should be used to it. But, when they became stars after they graduated, I got even more stares and people were talking to me more. It was crazy at first, I do have to admit, it did slow down but I still get stared at all the time. It's hard to have superstar as a brother and a superstar as a friend, crush, or whatever you want to call Zac to me.

"You ok?" Zac looked at me.

I smiled, "Never been better. I'm lying between my two favorite guys in the entire world."

"You better have said that." Chase said as he started tickling me and I started laughing, "Zac, you want to help?"

Zac smiled widely and I started screaming as I was laughing hysterically too. He started tickling me too. They always knew my secret ticklish spots and it drove me crazy.

"O-ok S-stop!" I laughed hysterically.

"Say the magic word." Zac smirked.

"I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked at them both and then groaned, "And you two are the best actors in the entire world and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"That a girl." Chase kissed my forehead before lying back down next to me and Zac did the same thing.

I looked at Chase and Zac and knew I was the luckiest girl in the entire world but not just because they were the most popular actors of the day but because they were mine and I know they will never change. I looked at Zac and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead like Chase did but instead I felt a spark when he kissed me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle this crush that much longer. After all, I am a teenager and I am going to get those hormones and he's the only guy that I'm going to want.

**Yup, a new story. This was the first chapter of it. I don't know where the idea came from, but it just did. Well really, I don't know where any of my ideas come from...Lol...But anyways, I hope you like it and please review letting me know if you do.**


	2. You Can Tell Me Anything

**Chapter 2**

**You Can Tell Me Anything**

I felt the shine on my face and my eyes slowly fluttered open. It was Saturday morning and I was up at 8. I always wake up at 8, I don't know why, I just did. I took my covers off of me and started stretching a little and placed my hands between my legs looking around. I smiled realizing that I was in my room, I must've fell asleep on Chase's bed and they boys brought me in here.

I then put a disgusted face on when I realized that I stunk. I knew what that meant and I got up grabbing a towel, shower time. I giggled as I rolled my eyes as I thought of that. I left my room and headed to the bathroom and went in, and then I placed the towel on the hanger and slowly undressed myself. I locked the door just in case, you know how quickly guys need to use bathrooms, they don't seem to care who is in the bathroom. I put the water on and waited until it got warm before I got in and felt the water on my body. It felt so good.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and then started combing my hair. I looked at the mirror as I was doing so and smiled. I placed the comb back where I got it from and then unlocked the door to walk out. As I walked out, I bumped into a muscular body. I knew it wasn't Chase because I knew his body, but then I realized who it could be and my eyes widened as I backed away to look at the person.

"Oh um, I'm sorry." He was just in shock as I was. "I was just going to use the bathroom."

I saw him looking me up and down and for some reason; it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I guess it's because I liked him looking at me like that. I guess you could guess the person was Zac.

I smiled slightly looking up at him, "Its fine."

He grinned at me, "Good shower?"

I giggled, "Yes, very warm."

"I'm glad." Zac smiled at me. I really did like that smile. Who am I kidding? I like everything about him. "Now if you would excuse me? I need to use the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes as I moved out of his way. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and went into the bathroom. I touched my cheek and smiled. I sighed knowing he didn't mean anything by it and slowly walked back to my room.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I was on my computer on my facebook looking at all my messages. Most of them were about Chase and Zac. Yeah, they even went after my facebook. I logged out being annoyed by all of those people and went to plop on my bed sighing.

I guess Zac heard me since my door was opened and he hung by the door way.

"Problems?"

I looked at him, "No, everything is perfectly fine."

I rolled onto my side not facing him. I knew he wasn't done with me yet. The next moment I knew it, he was on my bed lying down next to me and I felt a hand on my waist.

"Come on, talk to me." I heard him whisper to me and I rolled over to look at him. "What's wrong? Is it school? Is it Chase? Is it me?"

I sighed, "Yes, yes, and yes."

He put his hand on his head placed his elbow on the pillow to lean on his arm and then with his other hand, he stroked my cheek. I liked the way his hand felt on my cheek.

"So tell me what's wrong with school, Chase, and me."

"I can't tell you, you're going to tell Chase and then he's going to want to do something about it." I sighed looking away from him.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." He moved my face a little to look at him. "I won't tell your brother."

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this and just looked up at his blue eyes. I saw them pleading me to tell him and I can't ever say no to those eyes. I could get lost in those eyes for hours or even days.

"Did you ever think about how my brother and you becoming actors could affect me at school?" I sighed.

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean? How are they treating you at school?"

I sighed, "Every time I walk through the doors of East High, I get stared at. Even when I'm walking the halls. I don't know who my real friends are or who are just using me to get to you. The only ones I do know are Ashley and Monique but that's because I've known them for years. I know I should be used to it because it was the same when you guys were seniors and I was a freshman but it got worse when you guys became famous. It did slow down a little, but it's not the same. I don't have a normal life Zac. If you read all of my facebook comments and messages, it's all about you are my brother. I don't want to tell Chase this because I know the first thing he's going to do is take a break from acting and that is not what I want. I just wish I could have a normal high school life and not worry about anything."

I looked at him and saw his shocked face. He didn't expect that coming from me. I never complained about it before not even when they were in school.

"Vanessa…" Zac started to say but didn't know what to say.

"Zac, you don't have to say anything, I've learned to deal with it." I sighed sitting up and started having tears in my eyes.

Why the hell am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. This isn't a crying matter. It's not that important. Especially in front of him the guy that I have liked since I was 6 years old.

He must have sensed that I had tears in my eyes because he sat up and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Moment like these, I wish could last forever not under the circumstances of him only trying to comfort me, but just to sit with him like this, that's what I wish could last forever.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." He kissed my forehead. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"I know but I do and I'm ok with it." I picked my head up to look at him. "I made it this far, I can make it one more year like this."

Zac looked at me, "Only if you're sure because I don't think Chase would want you to feel like this or get this much attention if you don't want it."

"I'm fine, just don't tell him Zac." I sighed. "Please."

Zac kissed my forehead and gave me a smile, "I won't tell him but please if anything else starts bothering you, just come and tell me. My arms are always opened for you."

I nodded. Sometimes it was hard for me to be this close to him and not be able to kiss him. Every day it gets harder and harder. I think I'm slowly falling in love with him, no scratch that, I am in love with him. I just don't have that much courage to tell him because he probably won't feel the same way that I do.

"Well, I better get back to your brother." He smiled standing up chuckling. "Wouldn't want him to get worried, now do we?"

"No we wouldn't." I giggled and he was just about to walk but I stood up. "Zac?"

He turned around to look at me, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." I looked down but then back up to him. "I know I can always count on you to help me even if I don't want it."

Zac smiled and walked up to me to give me a big hug. I hugged him back feeling a lot of sparks running through my body. I was wondering if he felt the same sparks that I did. I never wanted to let him go. Now, this is a moment that I could live forever with just being in Zac's arms.

Zac finally pulled back and looked in my eyes, "I'll always be here for you."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek before leaving my room. I touched my cheek and just plopped onto my bed thinking about how his lips would feel on my lips. I highly doubt that will ever happen but I can still dream about it.

The only two people that know about my secret crush are Ashley and Monique. I have a feeling that Chase knows something about it but he won't say anything. I just wish this could be easier, you know? Just tell the guy how you feel. Seems simple enough but it isn't especially when he's your brother's best friend and you've known him for most of your life. But knowing the guy that long should give you a better relationship with him and not be nervous around him, right? Well that is a different story with me. I just wish this could be easier.

I love you Zachary David Alexander Efron.

I wish it could be that easy.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Zac feels the same way or does he only see her like his little sister? What do you want to happen next? Please review and answer these questions for me.**


	3. Megan Fox

**Chapter 3**

**Megan Fox**

It was a week later and I looked around the school and saw people whispering and looking at me. I was confused, they were never this much but then I saw Ashley running towards me.

"Did you hear?"

I grew confused, "Did I hear what?"

"Megan Fox is in town."

My eyes grew wide, "What? Why?"

Ashley looked at me, "Because she wants Zac to take her to the award show and she is going to do anything she can to get him to."

I sighed knowing Megan Fox was probably the most beautiful girl in Hollywood, but what no one knew was that behind that pretty face, she is a bitch, well not to everyone, just me. She hates the fact that Zac and Chase likes hanging around me all the time and want me to be around them all the time. One thing that I don't get is why she wants Zac when she can have every other guy in Hollywood. He is like 4 years younger than her. But, I knew why, it's because he is the hottest guy in Hollywood. I feel the same way but I know the real him and I didn't care if he was the hottest guy, I liked everything about him.

Ashley looked concerned at me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I faked a smile and walked away from her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I saw a different car in the driveway and I groaned knowing that it was the witch herself. I walked up the front steps and took a deep breath before walking inside.

"I'm home!" I called out as I placed my backpack on the floor.

"Vanessa!" I heard a squeal and knew right away who it was.

I put on my fakest smile ever and turned towards her, "Megan! How have you been? Hollywood treating you well?"

"Of course." She smiled a fake smile and I saw Zac behind her. "How is school going with you?"

"Oh it's fantastic." I kept my fake smile on as I passed her, "Hello Zachary. Is my brother home?"

"Hey sunshine and yes he is or I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah right," I giggled sarcastically. "You practically live here Zac. My brother doesn't have to be here for you to be here."

"That is true." Zac kissed my forehead and I could feel Megan's dagger eyes. "Well, I'm going to go find that brother of yours and you two should catch up."

I screamed 'Don't leave me with her!' in my mind. I faked a smile as he smiled at both us before walking off. I sighed deeply and turned around to face the scariest face on Earth. I just shrugged and ignored her as I walked into the living room with her following me right behind. I knew what was coming.

"So little miss perfect is home and got surprised to hear that the greatest actress is in the house, right?" She smirked at me.

I turned around to face her and smirked, "Really? I don't see Sandra Bullock here."

I loved getting under skin because she always tries getting under mine. Yeah, she acts all nice around other people when she's talking to me but once they leave, BAM, she is a totally different person. I don't get what I did wrong to get on her bad side, I'm only 16 and she's 24, which is a total 8 years of a difference. I know it's probably because of jealousy but not me jealous of her, but her jealous of me for the same reason I told you today at school.

"Don't give me that Sandra Bullock shit." Her smirk even got bigger. "I'm the biggest star ever and you know that. Zac knows it but he's always too busy to do something about it."

I shook my head, "You're just jealous that he likes to hang out here and not with you because you know what, you're not his girlfriend."

"And you are?" Megan scoffed and I turned around and she went in front of me facing me. "You don't seriously think that he would have any interest in you."

I looked down knowing she knew I had feelings for him. I knew she was going to say something that was going to hurt and I always let her, I never had a comeback and here it comes. Here she comes, ruining my life right now.

"Look at you." Megan looked me up and down. "You are a worthless piece of shit. You're a 16 year old who has no friends except two and that one friend of yours, Ashley is it? Her sister is a nobody in Hollywood. Zac would never want to go out with a loser like you when he can have me the most beautiful girl ever. He just feels sorry for you and the only reason why he hangs out with you is because your good two shoes of a brother paid him to like you."

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked down at myself and back up at her.

"Awe is the baby crying?" Megan said in a mocking voice to me.

I just wanted to run away so I turned around and was shocked to see Zac standing at the doorway. I just looked at him and ran past him before he tried to stop me and I ran up to my room and slammed the door and crawled up to my bed crying hysterically.

~No POV~

Megan looked shock at Zac. She can't believe he heard everything she just said to Vanessa. He looked so angry at her. No one and I mean no one messes with Vanessa Anne Crawford.

"Why the name in hell did you just tell her all that?!" He was beyond angry.

"Zac baby, she was…" Megan started to say but Zac cut her off.

"I am not your baby and never was!" Zac screamed at her. "You don't tell a girl that she is a worthless piece of shit especially Vanessa. You know, I thought you used to be nice but I guess you are a two face liar. Get out of here! I never want to see you again and to your question about taking you as my date to the award ceremony, you can just forget about that."

Zac just left the room angry, past angry and he ran up the stairs and stopped at a door and just looked at it hearing a broken girl on the other side.

~Gabriella's POV~

I kept on crying. I knew she was a bitch but how could she go so low? Zac was there, he heard everything. I heard him screaming at her downstairs but I couldn't dare to listen. I didn't know what to do except just cry here on my bed until I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I cried into my pillow.

I heard the door open slightly and heard someone whisper, "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"I said go away Zac." I kept on crying as I told him that but I really wanted him to comfort me.

I heard the door open more and then I heard it close again. I thought maybe he left and that made me cry even more but then I felt some weight on my bed and turned my head a little to see Zac next to me.

"Hey." He whispered. "Don't listen to her. You're not a worthless piece of shit."

I rolled over to look at him and gave him a look to tell him to go on.

He smiled at me, "You're my little angel."

I giggled, "Last time I checked, I was Chase's little angel."

"Well, let's not tell him then." I giggled as he said that. "I was kind of wondering something."

I looked up at him in his eyes. See, he always knows how to make me feel better. I almost forgot everything that happened but not totally but I'm not crying anymore.

"What's that?"

"Well I don't have a date for the awards ceremony and I was wondering if you would go with me?" He asked me and I was surprised.

"Me and you?" I looked at him and he nodded. "I guess that would be cool."

"Good because I wasn't taking a no for an answer." He chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

I giggled as I mocked him, "Oh Em Gee, I am going to the awards ceremony with Zac Efron, I have to tell all of my friends."

"Ha ha funny," I giggled as he just looked at me in my eyes. "You know, you have beautiful eyes Vanessa."

I gulped as I was nervous and looked in his eyes, "U-um thanks?"

"You're welcome," he smiled as he leaned down but kissed my forehead. "Now little angel, you need to stop crying because it's not good for your pretty face and go call Ashley because I know she would die because you missy are going to need to go shopping."

Oh My God, did he just call me pretty?! AHH, I'm in heaven right now and he's taking me to the Oscars. ME!! Oh yeah Ashley is so going to die. I can't wait for this, I really do feel like I'm in heaven right now and I don't want it to end.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like Megan Fox? (like I don't know that answer..lol) Excited for the awards? What do you want to happen next? Please review and answer these questions to give me ideas.**


	4. The Perfect Dress

**Chapter 4**

**The Perfect Dress**

"ASHLEY!" I screamed to try and calm down Ashley. You can guess that I've told her about the Oscars with Zac and she just started squealing and I can tell you even though I can't see her, she's jumping around all over the place. "Please calm down Ashley."

I heard her starting to calm down, "Ok, I'm calm. I'm so happy for you girl. You are going out with Zac, your dream."

"Ash, he's just taking me to the awards ceremony." I sighed. "It's not really a date."

"Vanessa Anne Crawford, how did he ask you to the awards ceremony?"

I sighed as I had a flashback as I began to tell her.

_"Well I don't have a date for the awards ceremony and I was wondering if you would go with me?" He asked me and I was surprised._

"There we have it." I sighed as she started squealing again, "Ash please."

"Vanessa, he asked you out on a date. This is a date! I'm so happy for you girl." She squealed very loudly this time and I sighed. "We have to go shopping girl. The Oscars are next weekend! I'm going to call Monique and we will pick you up at noon. BYE!"

She hung up the phone quickly. This is going to be a long shopping day. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping but when you go with Ashley, it is a nonstop day. Maybe she'll stop for food but right when you're done eating, you have to get up and start shopping again right away. Hopefully, I'll find a dress right away so we don't have to deal with the Ashley frenzy today.

I heard chuckling at my doorway and I looked towards it and there stood the man himself that is causing me to go out shopping today. Yup, it's Zac.

"So, I'm guessing you told Ashley?" He smiled at me as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Yup and you mister are going to have me to have to deal with her frenzy today." I looked at him and smiled. "You're going to have to owe me."

"What? An awards show, isn't enough?" He grinned at me as I shook my head jokingly. "Well then I guess I can get someone else to accompany me to the Oscars then."

My eyes grew wide as he was got up from my bed and was about to walk out of room and I stopped him, "Wait, I was joking."

Zac turned around and smirked at me, "So was I."

I went up to him and slapped him in his chest playfully, "That is so not funny."

"Well to me it was funny." He smirked even bigger until he saw my face. "Awe, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Well…" I pretended to think. "Ok I will forgive you this once."

"Good so when are the girls picking you up?

"In 2 hours." I smiled. "Where's my brother?"

"Still sleeping," I rolled my eyes as he said that. "Want to help me wake him up?"

"Nah you can have your fun, now OUT!" I smiled innocently. "I need to get ready for the mall."

"Fine, fine." Zac smiled at me before walking out of my room.

I shook my head at his silliness. I knew exactly how he was going to wake Chace up and I did not want to be a part of that because I knew how he was going to react and it wasn't going to be pretty. Well anyways I better get ready because I know if I am one minute late out to the car, I will get a lecture from Ashley and I did not want to deal with that.

Right before I started changing, I heard someone screaming. Yup, right on cue, Zac has poured the bucket of water all over my brother. Yup, that is the way you can get Chace up. I do have to admit, it is pretty funny.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Ashley, can we take a break please?" My legs hurt and I still haven't found that perfect dress yet.

"Yeah Ash, at least for like 5 minutes," Monique agreed with me.

"You guys are babies." Ashley whined at us. "We still have to find a dress for Vanessa's date."

I looked at her, "Ashley, we still have a few hours, all we want is a couple of minutes of resting because my feet are killing me."

"Alright fine," Ashley sighed at us as we walked over to a bench and sat down. "Let's talk about what kind of dress we should really be looking for the next couple of hours."

"I think it should be black." Monique suggested and she looked at a window. "Oh My God, I think I found the perfect dress."

"Mo, I thought we were going to sit here for a couple minutes." I whined of course.

She looked at me, "V, if you want to look good, you would be able to get the dress and try it on and see how it looks and be home sooner than in 2 hours or stay shopping for 2 hours with Ashley until we find another one. Which way is it?"

I stood up quickly, "Lead the way."

"Is shopping with me so bad?" Ashley looked at us as she stood up.

We both looked at each other and didn't answer. Monique started walking and I followed her, I could see the dress and I thought it could have been the perfect dress. I think Monique has found the answer, now I just need to try it on and see how it looks.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So did you find a dress?" I heard Zac say when I walked in my house.

I turned around to face him, "Yes I did but you're not going to see it until the night of the Oscars."

"Oh come on Nessa." Zac started to whine which made him pretty cute.

"Sorry Zac." I shrugged. "That is what you get for doing what you did this morning to me."

"What? I was joking." Zac puts his hands up defensive.

"So was I but not about this." I smiled as he sighed. "Hey, you can go by yourself if you can't wait."

"What?" Zac looked at me as I kept a smile on my face. "That's not funny."

"Tough." I smirked as I walked up the stairs to my room and placed the dress bag in my closet and heard the door close. "Zac, I told you that you had to wait."

"How did you know it was me?"

I turned around, "I've known you for 10 years, I think I know when you won't give up."

He sighed, "Ok fine, I'll wait."

"Good boy." I smiled. "Now shouldn't you be hanging out with my brother?"

"Uh well, funny story about that," he sat down on my bed and I giggled.

"He's not talking to you because of this morning." I looked at him and he nodded. "See, that is why I didn't join in with you."

"So, I guess you're stuck with me." He looked at me and I put a disgusted face on. "Hey, you should be proud to be hanging out with me."

"Oh yeah, all of my friends at school are probably so jealous." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey." Zac put his hand under my chin so I looked up at him. "Don't let those people get to you. Who needs them? You have Ashley, Monique, Chace, your parents, and me. You will always have me."

I smiled as I looked in his eyes. "I know but sometimes I'm tired of everyone acting all nice around me because of you or my brother. I love my brother and you don't get me wrong, but it gets tiring getting stared at."

Zac nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. Your brother and I get followed by stupid paparazzi. That is why I like staying here because they aren't allowed to take pictures around your house."

"I know." I nodded and then smiled. "At least one good thing about this whole thing is."

"What?" Zac looked at me confused.

I gigged, "You and Chace never changed. You stayed the same guys that I've known and loved my whole life."

"You never have to worry about us changing." He chuckled. "I think we would get beaten by my parents and your parents if we because some snob know it all actors."

I nodded giggling still looking in his eyes. He still had his hand under my chin which felt pretty comforting. He smiled at me and I sort of lost my breath because his eyes are so dreamy and I can get lost in them very easily.

"Vanessa…" Zac began to say.

I whispered, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you." I got shocked as he said that and he started leaning in.

My eyes never left his eyes as he leaned down to capture my lips with his. I was in shock at first but then I closed my eyes and started kissing back. I can't believe this is happening. I mean seriously, I am kissing Zac Efron! The guy I've known for 10 years. He moved his hand that was holding my head up to my waist and moved closer to me. I moved my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss a little more. This was the best kiss ever, well not that I would know because well this is kind of my first kiss and it is the best first kiss ever.

He slowly pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine with our eyes still closed. I slowly opened my eyes to look at him and then he did the same. We looked at each in our eyes and knew what the other person was thinking.

_Wow_

"Zac?" I finally spoke up in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Zac breathlessly said as he kept looking in my eyes.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" Zac finished it for me.

I nodded and he leaned in again and kissed my lips softly before pulling back.

I looked at him and bit my lip, "So what now?"

"Well, I was thinking since well we were going to the Oscars next week, we could have dinner beforehand and I can see that dress of yours earlier."

"So, it really is a date?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah, it really is a date."

I screamed. No, not on the outside. I screamed on in the inside. I mean seriously, this is going to be date! I have a date with the guy that I've secretly loved since well I don't even remember. Now Ashley will definitely die especially if I tell her about the kiss. OH MY GOD!!

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Dinner and the Oscars

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner and the Oscars**

Vanessa was getting all dressed up when she heard a knock on her door and she turned around to see her brother.

"Hey Chace," Vanessa smiled before turning around to work on her hair.

"So, you're going to the Oscars with Zac, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You're ok with that, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Chace smiled. "At least I'll know that you're not going to be with a loser."

"Right," Vanessa smiled before turning around. "So, how do I look?"

Chace smiled at her, "You look beautiful for my sister, of course."

Vanessa smiled and right when she did, the doorbell rung. She grabbed her purse that went along with the dress before hugging Chace and kissing him on the cheek. Then, she walked down the stairs and looked at herself in the mirror and then took a deep breath before opening the door to see the back of a head.

"Um, I'm over here." Vanessa giggled.

Zac slowly turned around and went stunned as he saw the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen before.

"Wow, you look…amazing." Zac smiled at her and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Why thank you." Vanessa giggled and looked him up and down. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"So shall we go to dinner?" Zac offered his arm.

"We shall." Vanessa smiled accepting his arm before stepping out and closing the door behind them.

Zac walked Vanessa down the steps and on the walkway towards a waiting limo. He opened the door for her.

"After you, my lady."

"Thank you, sir." Vanessa giggled before getting into the limo.

Zac chuckled as he got in afterwards and closed the door.

"To the restaurant," Zac told the limo driver and he began driving. "So are you nervous at all about tonight?"

"I don't know." Vanessa looked at him. "I mean, I've never been on a red carpet but I have been at awards shows, well not really but yeah you understand."

Zac chuckled, "Yeah. I understand. But don't worry. You will have me by your side the entire time."

"Is Megan going to be there?"

"If she got a date because other than that, she wasn't invited." Zac held her hand. "I was invited because Adam Shankman, the director of Hairspray and 17 Again is choreographing it so he invited me to present and I was allowed to bring a guest."

Vanessa nodded in understandment and smiled hoping not to see Megan again. Not after the last time when they saw each other. At least Zac now knows the real Megan Fox and not the fake one that she always seemed to be.

"But I heard that Miley, Selena, and Demi are going to be there." Zac smiled at her. "You can hang out with them since you girls are friends. You are friends, right?"

Vanessa giggled, "Yes Zac, we're friends. No need to worry."

"I have to worry." Zac smiled. "I've had to worry for the past 10 years, since the day I met you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vanessa giggled. "Well, now you don't have to worry like a brother anymore."

"Right," Zac kissed her cheek. "I have to worry about you a lot more than a brother."

"Oh joy." Vanessa giggled sarcastically but then saw his face. "Sorry, but you can be really protective. I think even more than my own brother."

"Well, you've always been like a little sister to me but I guess it also helped that I had a little crush on you so I had to protect you even more."

"Wait, you've always liked me?" Zac nodded, "Since when?"

"Since the day I met Chace and when he introduced us." Zac smiled. "Even though you were younger than us, I still liked you."

"Interesting…" Vanessa smiled and looked forward.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The limo has stopped in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in California. **I know, I never mentioned where Vanessa's family was from. Well, they are from San Diego, California…Not New Mexico. I am having East High stationed in San Diego. Just wanted to clear things up. **Vanessa looked out her window and gasped. She knew this boy had money, but she didn't expect to be treated to the best restaurant of all California.

"You've never been here, right?" Zac looked at her amused face.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanessa looked at Zac. "I've always wanted to go this restaurant but Chace would never take me."

"Well, your wish is my command." Zac smiled and held her hand as they left the limo and walked into the restaurant, "Reservations for two under the name Efron."

The man looked over the books and smiled at Zac, "Right this way, sir."

Zac and Vanessa followed the man to a table. Zac pulled out Vanessa's chair for her before sitting down across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy." Then he walked away.

Vanessa just looked around the restaurant amazed. Zac smiled at how amazed she was of the restaurant. He picked up the menu.

"So what shall we order, my lady?"

Vanessa picked up her menu and looked at it, "I don't know. What do you recommend?"

"Well, since I've known you for like ever. How about I just order for the both of us since I know what you like and dislike?" Zac suggested.

Vanessa smiled and placed her menu back on the table, "Let's see what you can do, superstar."

Zac smiled as the waiter came over and ordered for the both of them. Vanessa looked at him amazed because he ordered exactly what she would've ordered herself. Zac saw her face and smirked.

"See?" Zac smirked a little more. "I can read you like a book."

"I know." Vanessa smiled. "You always know when I need someone to talk to. Or just when I'm having a bad day and when I want to be alone, you know how to make me feel better."

Zac saw some tears in her eyes and he reached his hand over to hold hers and caressed the back of her hand, "Do you know why I always do those things?"

Vanessa shook her head as she wiped her tears that were starting to fall.

"Because since the first day I met you, I knew I had to protect you like you were my little sister but along the way, I fell madly in love with you." Zac smiled. "I didn't know if you felt the same way or just thought of me like a brother, so I just kept acting like it. Over the years, I've learned everything about you."

Vanessa smiled, "You are amazing, Zac. I fell in love with you the day that I first laid my eyes on you. You just started out as a crush and I thought it was going to pass but over the years, same as you. I fell madly in love with you but thought you just thought of me like your little sister and then I kind of overheard you and Chace talking about his crush on Ashley and the way you said he shouldn't do anything to risk mine and Ashley's friendship. Then, I just thought…"

Vanessa looked down and Zac continued, "And you thought that nothing could happen with us since I said that."

She looked up at him and nodded, "But when you kissed me. I sort of realized that there was some way that we could be together."

Zac smiled, "And there is a way. You think I would've invited you to dinner before the Oscars if I didn't want us to be together?"

Vanessa smiled, "I guess not."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The limo pulled up to the Oscars. Vanessa saw all of the paparazzi and press that were waiting for everyone's arrival. Vanessa looked a little nervous as she looked out. Zac saw that she was nervous and he grabbed her hand to squeeze it a little for comfort.

"It's going to be ok." Zac smiled. "You will have me by your side the entire time."

Vanessa looked at him and smiled, "Ok superstar. We need you to look for them and all of the screaming fans."

She fixed his tie before taking his hand again. Zac nodded and slowly opened the door and got out first holding his hand out for Vanessa. Flashes started going off as she stepped out. Everyone knew her as Chace Crawford's "little sister" but now she shows up with Zac Efron, "best friend of Chace." This will make great headlines for the papers and internet.

"Zac, over here" Ryan Seacrest spoke with his microphone.

Zac smiled and walked over to him with Vanessa shaking Ryan's hand, "Hey Ryan…How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Ryan smiled. "Well, before we get to the girl on your arm. How does it feel to be presenting at the Oscars for a young actor like you who is just starting to lift his career off the ground?"

"Actually, I've never thought this would've happened," Zac smiled, "Chace Crawford and I always joked around with each other that one day we will become two of the greatest actors of the country or even the world, then even presenting at the Oscars. I've never thought that just joking around would make it come true eventually."

"Speaking of Chace Crawford, I see you brought his sister as your date instead of Megan Fox which is looking like a shock to everyone and will be a shock for all of those who were expecting to see the two hottest young stars come together." Ryan spoke and smiled. "How are you doing tonight, Vanessa?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. It was a shock for me too." She giggled. "I never expected to be here at least not at my age."

"Where is your brother tonight and is it good to have him home after not seeing him for a month?"

Vanessa giggled, "Funny story, my brother is at home watching me on TV right now…Nah I don't know what he is doing and if he is watching, I guess I'm going to have to be nice and say yeah it is great having him and Zac both home after not able to see them. I mean, Zac has always been like a second older brother to me. I just knew Chace longer and not by choice."

Ryan laughed, "Does this mean that you two are now a couple or just two friends hanging out together?"

"Well, like Vanessa said, she's always been like a little sister to me and I always have to watch out for but that was the same thing that Joe Jonas said about Demi Lovato so who knows?" Zac smiled knowing the truth. "Maybe one day but right now, we're just two people having fun tonight."

"Vanessa, since you're still in high school, is there any chance that we might see you following your big brother's steps and becoming an actress and maybe even overshadowing your brother?"

"Hey, it's every younger sibling's dream to overshadow their older sibling so who knows?" Vanessa giggled. "I may do what they are doing but I'm more of a singer but maybe they will use their power for good and talk me into becoming an actress."

Zac chuckled, "I think that could be arranged."

"Awe, aren't you two cute." Ryan chuckled. "Now, I know Zac, you worked with Adam Shankman in Hairspray and 17 Again. How excited are you that he will choreographing and directing the Oscars tonight?"

"I'm very happy for him; I know he's a great choreographer and director." Zac nodded. "I think tonight will be one of the best Oscars knowing him, he's going to show everyone that he really is a good director which I know he is."

"Any projects coming up for you?"

"I'm going to Vancouver in a couple weeks to work on a drama called Charlie St. Cloud which I'm excited about and we'll see where that takes me." Zac smiled. "I know for sure that Chace is going to be going back to work on Gossip Girl in New York."

"You guys sound like really good friends." Ryan smiled. "Which everyone knows you are because you grew up together and had the same dream and followed them both and are becoming America's heartthrobs."

Zac chuckled and Vanessa just giggled at that.

"Now who are you both excited to see tonight?"

Zac looked at Vanessa for her to speak first, "Well, I'm really excited to see Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Demi Lovato again because I haven't seen them since last year on my birthday when Chace and Zac surprised me with them and we all became great friends. I'm also excited to see some other people but that will be too long of a list."

Zac chuckled at her silliness, "I'm excited to see Adam again because I haven't seen him for a year now. I'm also excited to see some of my costars from those movies and to see my man, Corbin Bleu who is like the third musketeer."

"Tell me about it." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you were a part of those three musketeers, Vanessa." Ryan chuckled. "It doesn't seem that you are too fond of Corbin."

"Oh no no no, I love Corbin like he's my third brother. I always joke about him; it's a game that we play. It's just when those three guys get together, you can never and I mean never get a word in. I know, my friends and I have tried."

Ryan chuckled at her, "Ok I'll let you two go now and enjoy your night."

"Thanks Ryan." Zac shook his hand and took Vanessa's hand walking away from Ryan. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I've talked to Ryan before that's why." Vanessa giggled. "Now, are we going in yet?"

"You're too cute when you're nervous." Zac grinned when he saw her blush. "See now I can make you blush instead of saying these things in my head when I'm around you or thinking about you."

Vanessa pushed him playfully as she blushed some more, "Shut up."

"Awe aren't you two adorable." They heard a girl's voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Miley, Selena, and Demi standing right there with their dates, Liam, Nick, and Joe.

"Hey guys." Zac hugged the girls and shook the guy's hands. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

"Great!" Miley squealed and grabbed Vanessa's hand to take her away. "Ok spill, are you and Zac now dating?"

"Shh." Vanessa put her finger up to her lips. "We don't want it to get out but yeah I guess you can say we are."

"Since when?" Demi whispered.

"Since yesterday?" Vanessa giggled. "It just happened."

"That is so cute." Selena nodded and the girls agreed. "I heard about Megan Fox. She is such a bitch."

"Who told you?"

"Oh, I called Ashley to see when we all could go shopping together and she told me that you were coming tonight with Zac and I asked about him not taking Megan and she told me the whole story about the day that she was at your house."

"Oh." Vanessa giggled. "Yeah, I'm hoping she's not here tonight with another date."

Miley shook her head, "I don't think anyone asked her. Everyone who got invited already had dates and I spoke to Adam after Selena told me about it and made sure no one invited her."

"You are a life saver." Vanessa hugged Miley.

Miley pulled back giggling, "I couldn't have her kill one of my friends."

"Alright girls, I think it's time to go inside." Zac chuckled taking Vanessa's hand. "You ready?"

Vanessa nodded and started walking in followed by Miley, Liam, Selena, Nick, Demi, and Joe. Kevin and his wife, Danielle were already inside.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"That was SO much FUN!" Vanessa giggled as they were back in the limo.

Zac chuckled at her, "I'm glad you had so much fun."

"And you were so awesome up there on the stage presenting the award." Vanessa giggled.

Zac laughed at her. She was really hyper after the awards. She spent most of the night hanging out with all the girls and other people. Zac enjoyed having her with him. He didn't plan on going to the after party but Vanessa insisted on going and he couldn't possibly say no to her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zac looked at her a little tired. "I mean, I'm really tired and I think you would be too after you calm yourself down."

"Awe Zaccy is tired…" She said in a baby voice. "Ok, we can go home."

She kissed his cheek and Zac wrapped his arm around her body having her snuggle up to him.

"Thank you." Zac chuckled. "But, you're gonna thank me tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Vanessa giggled, "Let's just go home and see if Chace saw the red carpet."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Before we walk in the door, I need to do one last thing…" Zac smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with his and pulled back. "Ok, we can go in now."

Vanessa giggled and put the key in the key hole before opening the door facing her brother. She gave him a confused look while Zac shut the door behind him.

"Hey man." Zac smiled. "Did you catch the red carpet?"

"Yes, I did." Chace looked at Vanessa and glared at her. "You had to be an annoying little sister didn't you?"

"Hmm…Let me think about that," she pretended to think, "Uh yeah…But Zac helped me. It wasn't all me."

"True…" Chace gave Zac the same look and then just cracked up laughing, "So when are you guys going out?"

Chace smirked and turned around walking away from them. Zac and Vanessa looked at each other in shocked and went right after him.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked him confused.

"I'm not stupid," Chace laughed as he turned around, "I know you two like each other and I'm cool with that as long as I can ask Ashley out."

"Hey, I'm not stopping you for being a chicken to ask me if I will be ok with it." Vanessa smirked and ran away knowing he was going to chase her.

"She's not even worth running around for," Chace laughed as he shook his head and looked at Zac, "You ok, man?"

"How can you be so ok with this?" Zac asked so confused. "I gave you the advice to not ruin your sister's relationship with her friend, and I'm doing it to you."

"Dude, I know how long my sister has liked you, it's been obvious," Chace smiled, "and it's been obvious with you as well, so I'm cool if you like my sister."

Zac nodded, "Thanks man…That means a lot."

"And hey, who knows…you might end up being my real brother instead of us being close." Chace chuckled and Zac laughed.

"Yeah maybe," Zac smiled and then felt arms around his body, "You want to go to bed?"

"Yes but I had to say goodnight to my favorite two guys in the entire in the world." Vanessa smiled and then went next to Zac, "But yeah I'm going to bed so goodnight."

"Goodnight little sis, you looked like you had a lot of fun tonight," Chace kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep because you're still going to school tomorrow."

"What?" Vanessa groaned. "Did Mom tell you tell me that?"

"Yup," Chace nodded with a grin on his face.

"Fine," Vanessa looked at Zac and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

"Sleep dreams," Zac smiled as she walked away.

"I'm just going to warn you not that I don't trust you but if you hurt my baby sister, I will kill you." Chace smirked.

"Oh believe me man; I think I would kill myself first if I hurt her." Zac smiled. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Night."

Chace nodded his head and then they man hugged before Zac went upstairs. Zac was about to go in his room until he heard a giggle coming from someone's doorway and turned around to see Vanessa standing there.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, missy?"

"I am ready but can I sleep with you?" Vanessa asked him a pout on her face. "Please, I'm so lonely in my bed and now that Chace doesn't care, I can sleep with you."

Zac couldn't say no to that face and smiled nodding his head. Vanessa smiled widely and walked over to Zac and he opened the door for her and she went to lie on the bed while Zac went in the bathroom to change. He then came back out a couple minutes later and found Vanessa laying on the bed and then laid down next to her and took her in his arms allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Now sleep, my little princess." Zac kissed her head.

Vanessa smiled before closing her eyes, "Ok my prince."

Zac smiled and closed his eyes. Then, they both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms where they hoped that they would be in for the rest of their lives even though they just started dating yesterday. They knew each other forever and knew no matter what, they can work through anything.

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for a story. But, I had problems with my word program so yeah. Here is the next chapter for My Brother's Best Friend. I hoped you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen next..Thank you..**


	6. Are You Dating Zac Efron?

**You're probably thinking, what is this girl up to? She's bringing all of the old stories back? Wait a second before you start thinking that I'm bringing them ALL back. I still don't have ideas for 'Love Happens' but when I woke up one morning, I had the idea for this next chapter just jump in my head. I hope you enjoy it:**

**Chapter 6**

**Are You Dating Zac Efron?**

The alarm started ringing and I started groaning knowing I had to get up. Whose idea was it to have award shows on Sundays? Whoever it was, remind me to hurt them when I meet them because this is so not working for me. I was about to try and reach to turn the alarm off but I couldn't move. I felt a muscular arm around me and it was stopping me from turning it off. I pushed up a little so I could move my head to turn it to realize that Zac was still sleeping.

_Great._ I thought. He will never get up. But I need to get to school on time. They won't use the 'I was at the Oscars last night' excuse, I'm sure of it. Ugh, why couldn't my Mom just let me take off the day afterwards? But anyways I have to try and get this boy off of me. Oh god that alarm clock is going to kill me. I looked at Zac again wondering how he could still be sleeping. _Men._

But then I started hearing groaning and some mutters, "Ugh turn that damn thing off."

I couldn't hold back a giggle when he said that, "Uh Zachary? I would turn it off if you weren't holding me hostage with your big arm."

I turned a little to see that Zac opened his eyes a little to see what I was talking about and then moved his arm, "There. Now turn that thing off before I break it."

"Yes grumpy pants," I giggled before sitting up slightly to turn off the clock before turning fully to look at Zac, "Happy now?"

I smiled slightly when I saw the small smile grow on his face when his eyes were still closed, "Much. Now why was that thing on anyways? I thought we were sleeping late today."

"You are sleeping late," I groaned, "Mom is making me go to school even when I told her how tired I was going to be but nope that didn't go by Mama Crawford. Remember you were there last night when your best friend told me that she said I was going."

"Right," he groaned before opening his eyes and sitting up which caused me to be confused.

"Zac, what are you doing?" I looked at him, "You didn't have to get up."

He shrugged at me, "I wasn't going to go back to sleep and besides I need to make sure my girlfriend gets to school safe and sound."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah," he sat up straight on the bed, "I mean I haven't asked you properly, but I thought we were both on the same page and we didn't have to do that step unless you want to…"

I stopped him by kissing him on the lips and then I pulled back, "You talk too much when you're worried. It's fine if we just jump right into the boyfriend/girlfriend stage but let's not tell anyone yet. Only close friends and relatives who we trust because I kind of told the girls last night."

"And the first thing Ashley is going to ask you is about the whole thing," Zac chuckled knowing my friends so well, "but I'm good with that. I don't want you to go through more than you already do at school."

I smiled knowing he really cares about me. I mean, we've known each other forever, he better care for me. I giggled to myself which caused a look from Zac and I just shook my head before getting off my bed. I better get ready for the day. I smiled before leaving Zac's room to go to my room where all of my clothes were.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I turned around and smiled into the car, "Thanks for driving me."

"Hey, I had to make sure you got here alright and I didn't want you to take the bus," Zac smiled at me before looking behind me to see people were watching, "I better let you go and remember what I said. Don't let people get to you. You're Vanessa Crawford, future singer sensation and actress because mark my word babe, I will get you into the business."

"Just go," I rolled my eyes as I backed away from the vehicle shaking my head watching him smile his charming smile before driving away.

I turned around and started forwards for the school. I think it was going to be an awkward day because I know everyone watched the Oscars last night. I just knew it. If one of the superstars from their school was going to be on it, they were going to watch it and well one of them was on it. The thing is, they probably never expected me to be with him.

I reached the front door of the school before taking a deep breath before opening the doors. As I stepped in and the doors slammed, all eyes were on me. Everyone forgot about the conversation they were just having and now they were all looking at me. Ok, yeah this isn't awkward. I mean, yeah they do this every day but it was different. It was like they were all wondering the same exact thing and that was…

"Oh My God Vanessa!" One of the girls that is on the cheerleading squad ran up to me, "Are you dating Zac Efron?"

And let the day begin. I was about to answer her with a 'no' but then the bell rung. Deep inside, I was jumping around that I didn't have to answer that question. But I knew there were going to be a lot of rumors going around the school and I'm going to have to listen to what Zac said. 'Don't let people get to you.'

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So how's Ryan doing?" Ashley looked at me before she took a bite from her lunch.

"Like always," I smiled knowing she was talking about Ryan Seacrest, "didn't you watch the Red Carpet last night?"

Ashley nodded to me before speaking, "Of course, I was just wondering how hot he looked in person. TV doesn't do that man justice."

I giggled slightly, "Just like it doesn't do my brother any justice."

She looked at me shocked before throwing her roll at me. I giggled and Monique looked at us laughing at how we were acting. I mean, we always acted like were four. It was fun.

"So anyways," Monique tried to calm us down and then looked at me whispering, "Are you two like…dating now?"

I looked around the cafeteria to make sure no one was listing before I looked at them nodding my head a little which was a mistake because in the next second, they started squealing. My eyes widened as I looked at them to quiet down. They saw the look that I was giving them and they quieted down in a heartbeat.

"No one is to know about it," I shook my head at them before I looked at everyone who was staring at us with curious eyes and I fake laughed as I looked at them, "Ha ha sorry everyone. Ashley and Monique thought they saw a bug but it was just a piece of food that was left from the period next door."

Yeah I know, that was a lame excuse but it looks like it worked. Everyone just shrugged and looked away back to whatever they were doing. I did exactly what they did and turned to look at my two crazy friends.

"Sorry," Ashley shrugged, "we didn't know."

I nodded because I understood, "I know. Zac doesn't want me to go through more than I go through now with the fact that Chace is my brother and all of that. He also told me not to listen to what anyone says today meaning he had a feeling that they were going to start talking."

Monique gave me a comforting smile, "You're a strong girl but remember you have us. We'll stop these people from talking until we're out of high school."

"Yeah in two years," I sighed.

Ashley then looked at me, "There is a way you can leave school early and that is to start an acting and singing career and then you can start home schooling."

"Nah I rather go to school year," I looked at them, "I mean, it's only two years and plus the last two years always go the fastest. At least that's what I heard."

Monique looked at me, "If you say so."

I gave them a smile before I started thinking. Two years of them wondering. Two years of trying to hide the relationship I have with Troy. I know I want Troy to be with me and he wants me to be with him. Maybe we shouldn't hide the relationship but then again after what he said about not wanting me to go through more than I am now. Ugh it's only the third day of this relationship and I'm already trying to think about things.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

I walked out of the school with bunch of people following me. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to see if Zac was picking me up today. Honestly, I had no idea if he was or not. As I looked around, I saw Chace's car instead of Zac's which I was sort of happy about. It shows that it's a normal brother picking little sister up from school instead of superstar picking up his best friend's sister who could be his girlfriend. I turned around to look at everyone and they were already scattering away which made me smile. They were used to Chace coming here to pick me up so it wasn't really anything interesting. They wanted interesting.

I walked down the stairs and walked over to the car and opened the door to look in before I turned around to see a face I wasn't expecting, "Zac?"

"You honestly think that I was having Chace pick you up," he gave me a smile, "and I was smart enough not to bring my car since I knew they were all going to do what they just did. Which makes me want wonder, how was school?"

"It wasn't that bad actually," I gave him a real smile, "at first, it was pretty crazy but I think I can handle this for two years."

Zac gave me one of those 'I'm happy for you' smiles before leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek before he turned towards the driving wheel and started the engine. He then started to drive away as I began to think about things once again.

Will we be able to last two years? I mean, keeping it as a secret for two years? If we don't last, what will happen with Zac and Chace? Will they stay being friends or stop being friends? I mean, I hope Zac and I stay friends if we ever break up which I hope would be never. I've been in love with the guy for ten years; I think I can two years of keeping our secret. Two years is nothing compared to waiting ten years for all of this to happen for us.

As I kept thinking about these things, Zac placed his right hand on my left knee. I looked at him, he then glanced at me and gave me a smile before looking back on the road. I then smiled knowing everything was going to be ok. We had each other and that's all that mattered. Right?

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy this chapter? How do you think things will turn out with Zac and Vanessa? Do you think Vanessa will stop worrying about things? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 7**

**Happily Ever After**

Today was the day I was going to be Mrs. Vanessa Efron. Oh hello. You're probably thinking, what? How did this happen? It has been a few years since the last time I talked to you. I guess I should catch you up on what I've been up to for the few years.

Well first, Zac and I kept our relationship for a year. It was getting tough to keep it going for the rest of my high school career. People were getting more suspicious as time went on. I always went as Zac's date to all of award ceremonies. Ryan Seacrest happened to be the first one to spill or secret. Well he didn't actually find out. We sort of. You know what, why don't I just flashback to that day. Shall we?

_I was looking around at all of the cameras as Zac was holding my hand talking to Ryan. I knew people expected that we were going out. We just kept on keeping the secret going on. Everyone was suspicious about it so I did something that was out of ordinary._

"_Zac?" I looked at Zac and then Ryan, "I'm sorry but may I borrow him for just a second, Ryan"_

_Ryan looked at me confused but gave me a small smile, "Sure."_

_I kept a hold of Zac's hand as I pulled him a couple feet away before looking up at him. Zac looked down at me confused but also with concern in his eyes. He knows me and he knows whenever I interrupt something, it must be serious._

"_What's wrong?" Zac looked at me then looked at everyone who was looking at us but then looked at me again, "Is this too much for you?"_

"_What?" No Zac." I shook my head, "I've been doing this for the past year with you. I think I'm able to handle off the lights and cameras, Zachary David Alexander Efron."_

"_Alright, alright," Zac chuckled, "So what's up?"_

_I took a deep breath before saying what I had to say, "I think we should tell them."_

"_Tell them? Tell them what?" I gave him a look that he knows what it meant, "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded slowly and he smiled at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. He pulled away as I gave him a small smile. There were cameras that went off on us as Zac gave me that kiss but at this moment I didn't care. I was ready for the whole world to know that I, Vanessa Crawford was dating Zac Efron. I didn't care how my classmates were going to treat me, as well as I had him, I was going to be happy._

_Zac grabbed my hand before we walked back over to Ryan, "Ryan we would like to say something to the cameras and as well to you too."_

_Ryan smiled softly wondering what this announcement was about. I knew, he had a feeling what it was going to be. He was also happy that he would be able to tell the world this announcement. Ryan just nodded as he grabbed his microphone and looked in the cameras himself first._

"_Ladies and gentleman, I have here with me Zac Efron and the beautiful Vanessa Crawford. We all know that they have been spending a lot of time together lately," Ryan kept speaking, "we all know she is the sister of Mr. Efron's best friend but there have been rumors around that these two have been dating for the past year. I was just speaking to Zac Efron before Vanessa pulled him away for a word. I now have them back with me and wants tell everyone something. Let's see what this announcement will be about."_

_Ryan gave a smile to the cameras before turning around to give us a smile before reaching the microphone out for Zac to speak in but Zac turned to look at me. I saw the look he was giving me and I took a deep breath knowing that he wanted me to make the announcement. I took another deep breath before Ryan moved the microphone over to me._

_I gave a small smile as Zac squeezed my hand slightly for assurance, "Zac and I would like to announce that we are indeed a couple. Yes you heard right, Zac Efron and Vanessa Crawford are dating and have been dating since the Oscars of last year. We just wanted privacy for the past year but now that I see that people were getting suspicious and there were already rumors going around about us, I decided, we decided that it was time to let everyone know that were are dating. Thank you."_

_I handed the microphone back to Ryan before receiving a kiss on my cheek by my boyfriend. I looked at him with a smile and he gave me one back and also giving me a look that he was proud of me. I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself too for speaking for the two of us._

So that is how everyone found out about Zac and me. You're probably wondering how everyone at school started treating me. Actually you'll be shocked. They treated me differently, not a bad differently but a good differently. I guess when I mentioned that we wanted privacy, they finally realized of how they were treating me which wasn't very private like. Chace never found out about how my classmates were treating me but Zac told me that it was his and mine secret. But back to my classmates, I got less and less questions about my brother and Zac. Truth is, I was expecting of getting more questions but it seemed like they finally got the clue.

So as I was saying at the beginning, today I will be named Vanessa Anne Crawford Efron. Yes, you heard right, I'm getting married. It was a shocking engagement. I wasn't expecting it at all, but then again I wasn't also expecting to be a Hollywood star and singer either. Yep, you heard right. Zac kept that promise to himself and helped me get a record deal and even a few auditions which made me star in a few movies and even a TV show. I know a lot of things have happened over the years and I'm only 21. I'm only 21 and already living out dreams that I never thought would happened. But I'm guessing you don't really care about that. You want to know how Zac asked me to marry me, right? Of course I'm right. Well it went like this…

"_Zac where are you taking me?" I looked as he was dragging me somewhere in a little hurry, "Can you at least slow down?"_

_Zac just turned his head to see me having a hard time to keep up with him and just chuckled, "Oh we will be there shortly. I'm sure you will enjoy this or at least I hope you do."_

_I sighed and just kept letting Zac drag me to…yeah I don't know where we are. But if you were wondering, it was Valentine's Day. It was our fourth one as a couple meaning I am now 20 years old. Zac told me that he had a big surprise for me and I wasn't sure what he had planned. _

"_Ok, ok we're here," Zac stopped and looked at me before looking at the view in front us._

_I gasped at the view. We were on the beach and it was sunset. I looked around to find a table set up for two with a candlelight dinner set up. There were also rose pedals surrounding the table with a tent-like cover but you could see the sunset from there. I smiled slightly as tears were in my eyes. This was special. It was even more special knowing Zac did this. _

_Zac walked me over to the table before pulling my chair back, "Your seat, my lady."_

"_Thank you, sir," I giggled as I took a seat and Zac pushed me in before he went to sit in his seat, "Zac this is amazing. You know you didn't have to go through so much trouble."_

_Zac gave me a smile that could still make my heart melt, "Baby nothing is too much trouble for me if it has anything to do with you. Shall we eat?"_

_I smiled at the food in front of me and nodded before I picked up the fork and placed it in the food and started eating. I moaned as I closed my eyes. There was one thing Zac could definitely do other than acting and that's cooking. If he wasn't an actor, I would have made him sign up for a cooking school because his food is definitely the best. Probably better than my mother. Shh, I never said that._

_zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv_

_Right now Zac and I are slow dancing on the sand. Neither of us as shoes on. My head is on his chest as his arms are wrapped around me and one of his hands is stroking my back. One of my hands are on his chest near my face as my other one is stroking his back. This is one of those moments, I wish could last forever. This relationship was definitely worth waiting ten years for. The past four years have been probably the best four years of my life and I don't think I could picture myself with anyone other than Zac._

_Zac slowly pulled away from me which left me to look at him confused, "Is there something wrong, Zaccy?"_

"_I've been wanting to ask you and tell you this for awhile now," I could sense that he was nervous as he was trying to say something me but I squeezed his hand in reassurance which caused him to smile, "Ok what I'm trying to say is for the past fourteen years that I have known you, I would have never thought that this would've happened between us when I first met you. But over the years as I told you before, I slowly fell in love with you, my best friend's little sister. I could sense your pain, I knew all the time when you were unhappy or happy. I could read you a book and I know sometimes that it was annoying but what could I do? I was in love with you and I didn't want anyone to hurt you because hell first you were just like a little sister to me but now you are my best friend, my lover. I love you Vanessa Crawford and the past four years have been the best four years of my life because they were with you as my girlfriend. There is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with other than you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…Would you do me the honor of calling you my wife?"_

_I was shocked and had tears in my eyes because of his speech. That was the most beautiful speech that I have ever heard from anyone and of course he's the only one that I ever want to hear it from. He let go of my hand before reaching into his pocket to take out a black velvet and then opened to reveal an engagement ring with a square diamond in the middle with diamonds going down the side of each but not fully around it. __**(You can look in the description for the picture of the ring. It's the same ring as the one from my 'The Christmas Proposal' one-shot)**__ I smiled as I looked at the ring and then looked at him._

"_So what do you say?" Zac looked at me with hopeful eyes and a nervous smile._

_I smiled at his nervousness and took the box out of his hand. I took the ring out and placed the ring in my hand and then motioned him to place the ring on my hand meaning that my answer was a yes. He grinned at me before slowly taking my left hand and slowly moving the ring up my ring finger. I smiled as I looked at my hand before I placed my arms around Zac's neck and he placed his arms around my waist to pull me in for a sweet passionate kiss. Nothing can get better this._

Well I wasn't thinking about the future when I said that nothing could be better than the actual engagement because right now I believe the wedding is better than it. I can't wait until I'm finally Vanessa Efron. I've been waiting too long for this to happen. As I was still stuck in my thoughts, my best friends, Ashley and Monique walked in the room looking at me with a smile knowing that I was telling you guys what have been going on.

Oh and speaking of Ashley. She is now also engaged to be married to…yes…my brother Chace. This means that Ashley and I will soon be sister-in-laws, not that we aren't already like sisters but this just meant that we will never be a part from each other. Well that would also be hard since Ashley is in the show with me. Not to mention, Monique is both mine and Ashley's manager. I could've used Zac and Chace's manager but I wanted someone that I could trust and don't get me wrong, their manager is like my fourth father, but I just wanted a chance where Monique, Ashley, and I could stay close friends without having the whole Hollywood separation get us separated.

"Vanessa!" Ashley screamed in my ear.

I squealed as I looked at her, "What?"

"You need to get ready," Monique already started getting my hair ready, "the wedding is going to start in a half hour and the bride can't be late."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Ok to say that I wasn't nervous would be a lie because I am so nervous. I wasn't even inside of the actual church; I was still in the back. My Dad was standing there chuckling at me which made me even more nervous because how could he just stand there laughing at me when I'm about to get married.

"Dad, can you stop laughing at me!"

My Dad stopped chuckling, "Sweetheart, there is no need to be nervous. You love Zac and Zac loves you. It will all be good after you say 'I do.'"

I took a deep breath nodded, "I know. I'm ready."

"Good," my Dad gave me a kiss on my cheek before holding his arm out so I took his arm, "you ready?"

I nodded and then the church doors opened and the music started playing as everyone stood up. I took another deep breath before my Dad and I started walking towards the front of the church. I looked forward to find _him_ standing so beautifully except his eyes were facing the floor. I giggled slightly knowing he was just as nervous as I was. Then I saw my brother nudge him which caused Zac to look up and we just stared each other. It felt like we were the only two people in the whole church which the wedding should feel like, right? Well to me it does.

As we reached to the front of the church where Zac was standing, my Dad lifted my veil over my head as he kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly at him before turning to face Zac who reached his hand out which I gladly accepted. He pulled me towards him as we turned to face the priest who smiled at us.

The priest started, "We are gathered here today…."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was now the reception after our wedding. I was now Mrs. Vanessa Anne Crawford Efron. Zac and I were in the middle of the dance floor dancing with each other like we did on the beach.

"I love you, Mrs. Efron," Zac looked down at me with a smile on his face.

I smiled up at him, "I love you too, Mr. Efron."

Zac leaned down to capture my lips with his as we share our second kiss as husband and wife. I was enjoying that he was now my husband. After ten years of waiting for him, this felt like heaven. I smiled against his lips as I heard everyone probably applauding at us. They all knew how long each of us wanted each other; it just took some time to realize that we both felt the same way about each other. But now we are together as husband and wife and that's all the matters.

Oh I almost forgot!

I pulled away from Zac before looking in his eyes, "Zac?"

He looked at me with concerned eyes like he always as when I say his name like a question so he whispered, "Are you ok?"

"I just needed to tell you something," I smiled slightly before taking his hand and placing it on my stomach, "we're going to have a baby."

He first looked down at his hand as it rested on my hand and then looked at my face to see if I was serious. I giggled slightly as I nodded my head. Zac then grinned before he moved his hand away from my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist to lift me off the ground and twirled me in a circle which caused me to giggle.

He then placed me back down on the ground with a big smile on his face as he caressed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled slightly as he leaned down once again to capture my lips and this time the kiss was filled with all of the lust, love, and passion we had left in our bodies and we were going to kiss like this for the rest of our lives together.

It's time for me to say goodbye and thank you for joining in with my experience of falling in love with my brother's best friend.

**Yes this is the finale of this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. I had no other ideas for this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story and the finale. Thank you.**


End file.
